


Survivor's path

by Nyxth3hunt3r



Series: the survivor's path [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxth3hunt3r/pseuds/Nyxth3hunt3r
Relationships: Survivor/Killer - Relationship, Survivor/Survivor - Relationship
Series: the survivor's path [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217300
Kudos: 2





	Survivor's path

**_Fear takes over and you feel like you're falling like in a nightmare when you're on the run_ **

**_I go on to the end_ **   
**_I will not turn back_ **   
**_The terror is brutal but I must survive_ **   
**_I must fight_ **

**_I'm charging back again.... I know this is not my end_ **

**_But..._ **

**_Tell me, what do I ask God?_ **   
**_To shoot me or to increase my courage?_ **

**_Tell me, should I keep my faith or perish?  
It is difficult to decide when death is no longer an end  
_ **

* * *

You have chosen to follow Huitzin Quindos.

What secrets do the survivors hide?   
Who were they before and who are they now?

What did we give up about ourselves?  
What do we keep of ourselves?

Follow the wild apprentice to get answers


End file.
